


My Blue Aurora

by lilmistrouble



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora immediately felt Alfred' s heart beat has they hid in the small alley way in between the two buildings . She could not stop herself she had to ask " Why do you never say my name " Aurora watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he stuttered " Its Its " She could not take it any more she pulled him closer and grabbed his hands putting them on her waist and now they were in there perfect world . Just them no one could hurt them and no could take Alfred away from her , she was always so scared for him he was the most vulnerable and the most wanted alive out of all them . There lips meant and Aurora begged him for entrance to his mouth he pushed her flushed up against the wall , not being able to contain himself he kissed her harder and Aurora un buttoned his trousers desperate to feel his need for her . Alfred hiked up her dress and entered immediately she cried in passion as he thrust harder and harder. She loved having him so close , she had wanted this since she laid eyes on him and now she did not want it to stop , as she came first the most earth shattering orgasm she panted , before taking the top part of his earlobe in between her teeth and biting hard as he came inside her , she found herself whispering to him as soon as he had that she wanted to go again . He rested his head on her shoulder still buried inside of her and giggled it was such a strange sound to her they never had time to giggle but she loved when she did , she kissed him hard again, not being able to control herself , there tongues in war of battle themselves when he stopped and whispered " Aurora as much as I love this we have to go " She sighed and kissed him one more time not wanting to forget the feel of his mouth. He did back up his pants and slowly rolled back down Aurora's dress. As he turned to leave she grabbed his hand and pulled him back before saying " my love you know what you mean to me don't you please stay with me , don't leave me " he moved her hand to his lips and kissed and nodded sealing it as a promise. 

They walked together among the streets arm in arm , being happy they were both together for now. They slowly and finally reached there destination they entered the warehouse , but Gestapo where already there got in between Aurora and Alfred , Aurora screamed and then hid behind a stack of things , as Alfred was taken away . Sinclair's words ringed in her hears " HE CAN NOT BE TAKEN ALIVE " she pulled the gun from her coat slowly walked to the entrance and when she was sure she had a clear shot came from out of sight and pointed the gun at Alfred . He nodded as if he knew and Aurora's tears came harder , she had the perfect shot so why could she not the pull the trigger? She shook her head and saw Alfred bow his head , she could not lose him she wouldn't she hid back inside the warehouse and fell to her knees sobbing , she loved Alfred so much it was almost suffocating. When she was sure they were gone she walked out in to the open air still sobbing . Fuck what was she gonna tell Sinclair ? She was damn sure it was not gonna be the truth. She was the leader she was meant to be the strong one but she could not do it with Alfred , he was her future she was sure of it , more sure then she was with Rene. 

Aurora slowly was met with Harry and Neil when she arrived at the base , she told them immediately what happened and when asked if she had the shot she lied and said she did not. When she was done telling Harry and Neil the details they needed to know , she excused herself saying she needed rest while Neil and Harry began contacting Sinclair . She collapsed on the bed and sobbed in to Pillow screaming Alfred's name and she could feel her heartbreaking she tried to quieten herself not wanting Neil and Harry to know her feelings and how compromised they were but she loved him. He had her heart and she had his . She would not live without him , they had to find him , even when they did find him he was a broken man she did not care as long as she was back in his arms , she would rebuild his armour , his soul , his heart because they were hers and hers were his . She did not care about anything else and she sure as hell did not care about the repulsive opinion Sinclair. She would kill thousands upon thousands as long as it lead her to Alfred. Aurora looked in the mirror to check the signs of her tears were not obvious and then she stormed out the room . She would not wait they need a plan now . She need her Alfred back. 

 

Will Be Continued feel free to leave comments and tell me your Opinion do you think Alfora will be together by the end of season 2 ?


	2. Chapter Two

Aurora straight away went to find the others determination running through her veins. She found them in the Kitchen and made herself known . Harry and Neil immediately put their attention Aurora. Aurora coughed before saying what she needed to say " We need to find Alfred and now " Neil shook his head vigorously with sad eyes before saying " Aurora Sinclair told us to stay put until he arrives " Aurora's mind screamed inside it's self thinking of everything that the Alfred's captors were properly doing to him. She immediately lost it and started throwing anything she could get hands on around the room , breaking dishes and glasses. Neil said his apologises as Harry stayed silent. Aurora did not sleep that night when she departed to bed, she just sat and cried not knowing how to stop her emotions she could still feel Alfred's touch his caresses , his heart beat she could hear so loud she thought for a moment he was in the room with her. When dawn finally broke Sinclair had arrived and by the look on his face he had a plan. 

Alfred had lost count of how many times the whip had been in contact with the skin on the back of his spine . He did not know how long he had been here , but he would not break , Aurora's life meant to much to him . As the beatings continued he just thought of her , the way she kissed him and so attentively moaned his name , like it was her religion her freedom. He thought of the first conversation they ever had alone , her smile has he played that one song , the sound and smell of blue reminding him of home . Aurora's smile shined so bright when he had told her the story . His Blue Aurora . He thought of all those lives he had saved , the girls he saved in the German Nazi Brothels how they would live there life safe , the 300 Londoners.He had saved so many if this was his death he was ready to die he screamed again as the whip tore of pieces of skin from his back. He did not know how or why but it finally stopped and he collapsed in to pool of Darkness. Alfred was awoken by SS men telling him he was being moved , Alfred said nothing as he was pulled up and dragged out of the cell and in to the open streets and in to the back of a van. He was immediately relieved there was no beating today . The journey was slow , after what seemed like hours they arrived , Alfred felt something being tied around his eyes as he was dragged out of the van and in to a building he was guessing this location was to secret for his eyes. When the movement stopped and the blindfold was taken off he found himself in prison cell with three others and he immediately recognised one of them as Rene his hearted pumped with anger and hurt as he knew now Rene was alive as soon Aurora saw him they would be over . Rene was sitting the corner just rocking back and forth re chanting the same name Bridgit. Over and over again like a song . A Nazi general entered the room a few moments later and un locked the prison cell door and moved his arm to symbolise they were being ordered to move all the men including Alfred got to their feet and did just that .   
Aurora had no idea how Sinclair found out this information that the prisoners which could include Alfred were being moved today but she was happy they were taking action , she needed him with her now right now , always and forever , she did not care about anyone else at this point as she drove down the country road , she stopped right in the middle as she saw Neil , she immediately put on the domestic wife act and acted clearly pissed of at her husband. She saw Nazis getting more and more agitated as they realised they were stuck , Aurora almost smirked until she saw sight of the prisoners she first saw Alfred and immediately tears threatened to brim from her eyes , she used her special as she called party trick and whistled like a bird the message being I Love You , Alfred smiled , and then she saw Rene and heart went in to Shock and she froze , she caught Neil;s expression first , almost not believing the sight , no this could not be real , her first Love . Neil signalled to Sinclair and he immediately started firing shots , shooting each Nazi point blank . Aurora could not breathe and before she knew it she collapsed in Neil's arms, her emotions winning.  
Aurora did not remember much as she climbed out the vehicle she thought it had been a dream but then she saw Alfred , oh her Alfred his eyes , his hair , his strong arms and his smile , but she then saw Rene to without even thinking she said " Your Alive " and her emotions won again as she tried to reach Rene to pull him close but he shouted and refused to be touch. She saw Alfred frown before he reached Rene and automatically in a brotherly kinship pulled him in to comfort . Aurora just watched intensively and so did the others. 

They all stood together in the field of grass making a plan . Aurora could not stray her eyes of Alfred while he was gone she realised how much she needed him . How they completed this each other she was not even really listening she was just in her bubble Alfred. She was pushed out of it though by Rene who stubbornly said he walk , Aurora shook her head and said "NO YOU CANT " making sure Rene knew this was not negotiable at this point and never would be. As the others walked off to prepare the journey Alfred made the sarcastic comment how fun his walk with Sinclair would be. Aurora could not contain her upset , he had not said to words to her since he had returned she replied with " I'm sure will have lots to catch up with him " Alfred frowned before concerting that he would not ever tell Sinclair . She bitterly replied with say what you have to . Alfred coughed before speaking " I did not get to speak umm to him much but while i was in a cell with him he mentioned a woman Bridgit , it seems she meant something they may have used her we need to know , and Aurora i know you will always choose him thats ok the heart takes us to where we want to be " Aurora's heart felt a shot of pain so thats why she frowned before finally replying with a nod and adding it was good to see him . As she watched Alfred walk away with Sinclair she sobbed at how hurt but now meaningless she was to Alfred. She thought he knew her better then that . 

As soon as Herself and Rene landed in the safe house , Aurora got what she needed done she took his picture for some new papers and got him some new clothes , when they finally had a minute Rene grabbed her hand and pointed to a cream éclair. She giggled as she split in half and they both took a piece. There was silent for so long when she finally plucked up the courage , who is Bridgit? Rene's eyes showed panic before he avoided the question by asking Aurora if she remembered how it used to be just her and him and living free . Aurora moved forward , and un buttoned a few buttons on his shirt and her eyes were met with scars she felt so angry but not on behalf of Rene but for Alfred . Jesus she thought and wondered did they scar Alfred like this , did they take a part of Her Alfred like they have with Rene that she knows she won't be powerful enough to give back to me . Before she knew it on impulse she kissed Rene as comfort but it deepened , her mind finally stopped her body and she apologised only for Rene to say it was ok and kiss her again while pushing her against the wall , but she pushed him off again she did not want any one else's hands on her but Alfred's . She was Alfred's she knew this but then she turned to door and caught Alfred hurriedly leaving , No she slowly realised he had seen and heard everything. And as she looked back at Rene she saw a flash of anger , he knew she knew he knew about her and Alfred oh god . Aurora pushed her emotions a side for the first time in the last few days and turned to Rene before asking demandingly " did you break? " He shameful nodded and she immediately stormed out of the room before collapsing in sobs against the wall. 

As they found themselves running from the Gestapo Aurora had immediately taken Rene's hand as they entered an alley way she had not even noticed Rene had been shot until she placed him against a brick wall , she saw the blood and fear in Rene's eyes as he begged Aurora too not let him be taken again Aurora hated herself for what she was about to do as she took the knife from its hiding place on her carter and stabbed Rene deep in the heart as she cradled him she offered him sincere words of I love yous and im here , as his life slowly slipped away from under him she pulled the sliver blade back and ran just missing the Gestapo by seconds . As she ran faster she finally reached the others and Sinclair asked the deafening question of where was Rene , she bowed her head and that told Sinclair everything he needed to know . Rene was no more. 

As they all stood around the burning fire , Aurora finally admitted and told the others that Rene had broke and the Nazis knew things. They were all silent until Neil added his opinion and voiced that he never thought it would be Rene. Aurora walked further away from group knowing Alfred would follow. Alfred reached her and asked if she was ok but he also added it was properly a stupid question she turned round and asked the burning question " i know Sinclair asked you if i had the shot , why didn't you tell him? " he counter replied with " why didn't you shoot me? She knew he knew the answer and so did she. While the others were seemingly preoccupied she grabbed his hand and lead him in to the surrounding trees before finally stopping and her voice left her mouth " why do you think ?" Alfred instinctively moved forward and pushed her against the nearest tree and kissed her hard , she reached for his trousers like before freeing his member and he edged her dress up like before it was there own little tango . Aurora bit his neck , punishing him for his comments earlier that day , he reacted and pushed harder inside of her she moaned , louder begging for him not to stop , she could feel how deep he was he spread her legs wider as her arms went round his neck , she moaned for him not to stop , and he didn't disappoint, he kept going and she seductively whispered in his ear " its will always be you " that pushed him over the edge and her too as they came together kissing each other trying to disguise there passion and the noises leaving their throats. They held on to each other for what felt like hours before they finally reluctantly parted, but she would not let him leave she kissed him again and they just stood their tongues joining , exploring each other. When Alfred stopped she was confused but he pulled her in their foreheads touching before asking our we telling the others about us ? She thought for just a minute before replying " no i want this to be ours my darling , our safe haven , please be more careful the last few days have been hell I can not lose you I won't I love you " Alfred passionately kissed her before those special words that were made just for he left his mouth too " I love you also" . They smiled and held each other before leaving the shelter of the trees to join the others .

 

More to come Guys i just love these two x


	3. Chapter Three

As the weeks went by , as often as they could Alfred and Aurora would sneak of and let there emotions get the best of them , make love and lay in each others arms. They would laugh about the other us being oblivious to their secret rendezvous's . They would just lay together for hours before it became necessary for them to move . Aurora always felt so safe in Alfred's arms like nothing could hurt while he was a around her . The sound of his strong heartbeat was easily becoming her favourite sound . It was their little bubble , their safe haven.   
But today they had a mission , to help captured men escape the clutches of evil Nazi's. And as they stood in their little hide out etching a plan , Aurora's eyes were always on Alfred she did not want him joining Neil and Harry this time or ever . She did not want him anywhere near danger. And as herself ,Harry and Neil filed to leave towards the door , Alfred's voice stopped them " What do you want me to do ? " Aurora could not risk losing him so she went down the emotional path " you've been through a lot just stay here " Alfred's confusion and fury went to his eyes as he replied " did I do something wrong I want to help " Aurora could not find any other reply then " I never said you did " Aurora was hoping this was the end of it and Alfred would back down and stay and Aurora just for second thought she had won this one until Neil behind told her he would be fine and they would look after him. Aurora's fear and panic set in as Alfred went towards the door to follow but as Neil and Harry looked away , Aurora squeezed his hand tighter their fingers entwining so perfectly , her eyes spoke for her , pleading him to come back alive and not to leave her , he nodded as if to know what her eyes were asking him almost telling him to make the unspoken promise. And as he let go she let out a small sob only he could make out as he left the room with Neil and Harry. 

Neil , Harry and Alfred had arrived to the desolate place the male prisoners where being unloaded from the Nazi van. As they watched from the bushes , Alfred had had enough of waiting before Neil and Harry could even stop him , he put glasses on and a brown jump suit , and jumped joining the other male prisoners filing in to the dark tunnels.Neil and Harry looked on gob smacked . Aurora was not gonna be furious.   
As Aurora entered the small room ,with the green coloured walls she hated , her eyes first met Neil's , then Harry's , and then no , Alfred was not in the room no , why was here not here , Aurora's heart was slamming against her chest violently. Her voice immediately softened hoping the answer was not as bad as she was thinking it would be , she asked the question that was hanging in the air " where's Alfred?" Neil coughed before answering honestly " He He ran of " Aurora's anger rose and she shouted " AND YOU LET HIM WHY DID'NT YOU STOP HIM " Neil said nothing as Aurora carried on , " WHY WOULD HE DO THIS AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S BEEN THROUGH " Neil tried to lighten the situation by adding maybe its not so bad , she could't see how this wasn't but she had to admit now they had someone on the inside . Neil stood in front of Aurora looked in her eyes and said " there's nothing you could have done it " Aurora was very confused at this point " About Alfred running? " Neil shook his head " about Rene , they got him , just let yourself of the hook doesn't mean they will get Alfred " Aurora nearly laughed they literally had no idea about her and Alfred and how involved they really were. She replied with a stern "lets make sure they don't "   
Aurora arrived at the Church , she was hoping the sister nuns could help them hide the five male prisoners they were hoping they could help escape . Aurora always hated churches , they always made her feel uneasy , yes she was Jewish but religion was not on her mind lately she rarely prayed. As she entered the nun sat Aurora down and asked how she could help. Aurora explained the situation to the nuns but they are were surprisingly unable to help , out of the fear of being killed. Aurora found it sad , that no one had a kind heart any more , no one had the guts to take a stand people had lost their spirit .   
Aurora walked through the woods in silence , a good half an hour must have passed before she got a sense someone was following her. She stopped dead and walked backwards just enough to catch the upper arm of the person and slam them against a tree. Aurora realised it was female as she held a knife to her throat . Aurora demanded to know who she was . The dark haired woman introduced herself as Miri , Aurora was frantically losing patience , but the woman continued im a nun , and I can help. Aurora shook her head before replying "no you can't your sister says their is no way" Miri shook head before adding there are secret passages she does not know about. Aurora heard Neil and Harry coming and she removed the knife. Neil got closer before asking " is everything alright ?" Aurora nodded and introduced Miri , when Neil and Harry knew Miri was here to help they smiled and they walked back to their hide out together.   
Later on that night the plan was put in place , Aurora would meet Alfred as soon as they had the men free from the guards and hide them in the abbey exactly where Miri would tell them too. 

As the night turned dark Aurora waited at her post she prayed Alfred was OK. Aurora's mind wandered off thinking about how happy Her and Alfred could be when this was all over getting married , having children , telling there children and grandchildren old war stories , growing old together thats the life she wanted after this . Gunshots forced her out of her day dreams as she kept her eyes on the path that Alfred and the other men would walk up soon . And with in five minutes she saw them and she felt like she could breathe again , Alfred was ok . Miri joined them and showed them to the secret tunnel under the abyss in the Nunnery's church. Miri pointed to the wooden cabinet behind the wall, Aurora and Alfred both took a side and moved it , the other men saw the gap in the wall and instinctively climbed it as soon as they were safe , Miri kindly passed them a bag of bread , and Aurora and Alfred moved the cabinet back in to place . Miri started walking again ushering them out of the secret tunnel , as Aurora and Alfred walked side by side Aurora could not take it in any more she could not hold in she used her voice sternly " DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN " Alfred was lost " do what? Aurora could not believe this was he being serious? She answered him back " you Broke rank YOU TOOK ACTION WITH NO PLAN IN PLACE" Alfred grabbed her shoulder and turned them round and said " what have you never broke the rules to save someone " Aurora could feel her heart break she knew she was being harsh , but she had just spent another day without him , she would not do it again , Aurora found herself replying with a threat " if you want to stay on this team you can't be so impulsive , we almost lost you once " Aurora turned to walk away but Alfred slammed her hard against the tunnel wall and leaned in to her before saying " so thats what this was about ? " Aurora went motionless and just squeaked what? Alfred continued " do not let the way you feel get in the way of her objective" Aurora was even more furious how could he be so cold " feel ? " she questioned . Alfred had his reply ready " for me" Aurora whispered in his ear" you have no idea " Aurora then bit the top of his earlobe and before she knew it she was kissing him hard like her life depended on it their tongues met and danced with each other egging in each other on , pulling each other under Aurora moaned as his hands went to her dress pulling it up slightly then using one hand he slid two fingers in to her wet centre , and she arched in to him as he pounded harder ,her own wetness covering her upper thighs and his hand , she hid her head in his shoulder , as she steadied herself and braced for an even harder impact as he pushed deeper and added a third and fourth finger , her mind was screaming for them to stop , that they should not be doing this right now but her heart did not want to . She could feel herself getting closer to the edge , and before she knew it she swung her head back , and almost hit the wall but Alfred's other hand cradled it as she let go her body quivering and shaking with aftershocks , Alfred removed her hand from inside of her and Aurora took his hand and licked the taste of herself from it ,they kissed one last time and then Alfred fixed her knickers and dress . Aurora giggled then as she realised they had forgot that they were in a tunnel in a church and Miri had seen the whole thing . Alfred just looked amused before his expression grew serious . He looked in her eyes and just said what Aurora needed and wanted to hear " Im sorry I love you " Aurora laced there hands together and repeated the same words back to Alfred . They then walked hand in hand towards Miri and exited the tunnel. 

 

I hope you guys like this chapter , comment what you think after episode 2x06 is Alfora still going to happen or would you like to see Aurora and Sabine together . Will try to update again this weekend but no promises :)


	4. Chapter Four

They needed to find out more about Faber , so they had devised a plan three days ago and now here Aurora was acting all friendly with Faber's one weakness his wife Sabine, Aurora knew her mind should be on the mission and the boring information that was just spilling out of Sabine's mouth, needless to say Aurora's mind was else where . Remembering the night before , everyone had returned to camp in the forest , they ate dinner , sat by the warm fire and chatted just like a family , but Aurora's mind was not drifting to that , but to the later activities between her and Alfred. The way he so easily pushed her against the tent pole when everyone was a sleep , she remembered feeling him , enter her straight away on instinct , she remembered him whispering sweet things in her ear , she loved it when he took control , she loved when he would pin her hands above her head and pull her hair slightly to edge her lips closer. All they did last night was pleasure each other , they eventually moved to the sheets shaped like a bed on the ground , she remembers with a smile how it almost became a competition of who could make each other come the loudest . And it became more sexy and difficult to remain quiet , she loved when he held afterwards and there sweaty skin was entwined with each other limb from limb. Aurora could feel wetness between her legs and snapped herself out of it just in time to see Sabine getting up and arguing with two gentlemen , Aurora took her chance and purposely knocked the table spilling coffee on Sabine's dress. Aurora pretended to care dabbing and profoundly apologising . Aurora faked smile and before she knew it Sabine was leading her back to Faber's apartment, while Sabine changed her dress , Aurora was trying to find something anything in Faber's office that they could hold against him but there was nothing dead end. Sabine had instantly noticed the door of the office was wide open and expressed to Aurora when she found her in it that Faber was always very secret about his office. Aurora was so sick of this woman and how fake she was , Aurora made up so excuse about a meeting and got out of there.   
As she walked back to the safe house she saw Nazis on the street with guns , patrolling she kept her head down , but she could feel anger rising in her chest she wondered if they were the same men who tortured and left marks on her Alfred's body , Aurora's anger grew to a point where she wondered if even they could see it . All she wanted to do was kill each and last one of them. Her heart ached for Alfred ,she could not bare to be a part from him it killed her every time she was away from him. She looked up to the sky to see the sun setting and she walked in to the safe house , took of her shoes ans collapsed on the bed she laid there for a while until she drifted of to sleep . 

Aurora awoke and looked at the clock on the bed stand ,10pm and all she could think about was Alfred , the desire for him was too much , she sat up and hunched up her dress past her thighs , she needed some release , she slowly rubbed her clit , up and down with a middle finger , but it was not enough she tried adding a finger and then a second one and so on and on but still nothing worked as a release , she huffed in frustration , she could not do this she needed him now , she grabbed the keys from her bag , placed her feet back in her heels , reached for her coat and left . She knew it was foolish walking towards the forest on her own at night but she needed some release , she needed him and nothing else would do . She creped slowly in to the camp and as soon as she entered she walked past the tents trying to find him , she caught glimpse of Neil and Miri sleeping together and giggled to herself , seems she was not the only one getting more then cosy with a co spy. She walked past tent after tent looking inside still no Alfred , she came to the last tent and peaked in and there he was sleeping soundly , as she entered the tent she zipped it and stripped , feeling her body already sensing her want and need. She crawled slowly on to the sheets and sat on top of his waist, he stirred , but instinctively put his hands on her thighs , she moaned and decided then on how to wake him she slithered down and reached in to his pants pulling out his cock and slowly lowering her mouth , she slid her tongue up down and she heard a moan from him follow she carried on with the same actions getting faster and began biting and licking , he thrust harder in to her mouth and his cock when deeper inside to the back of her throat, she felt the evidence of his bodily pleasure slither down and her throat and she happily swallowed taking it in. Alfred pulled her up slowly to meet her , she giggled and wiped her mouth before kissing him slow and passionately , their tongues met and fought back and fourth for dominance . He stopped and just stared at Aurora taking her breathless beauty in. Aurora stared back until Alfred broke the silence" you really can't live without me can you" she shook her head before smiling. He flipped her over on to her back and kissed her down her body her breath hitched ,as he stopped at the desired place she wanted his mouth, he spoke " Aurora you shouldn't have come here darling if anyone had seen you that would be your cover blown and everything with Sabine gone" She rolled her eyes before reaching for him pulling him up and whispering in his ear " my love I don't need a lecture I love you but I need you to fuck me , make me yours "He did not need telling twice as he moved back down in between her legs and started rubbing her Clit , teasing her opening , bringing her to brink then stopping , he continued by inserting three fingers and filling her , her hips jerked and she used her arm to cover her face , her moans became increasingly louder as she shivered in further anticipation ,it was the same routine again and again for what seemed like hours to Aurora , rubbing , fingering , licking then stopping, every time he would stop her before she could release , but then it took a surprising turn he flipped her on to her stomach , and whispered "do you trust me ?" she nodded and before she knew what was happening she felt his cock enter her back side and she moaned as he thrust and she lifted herself up to join him , they kissed and battled for control each out doing each other , slowly driving each other to insanity , she lead his hand down to her cunt , and he immediately slithered his fingers in ,with his other hand he pulled her hair bring her closer , Aurora felt dizzy as they just came undone with each other over and over again , as she came and came , she felt liquid dripping from between her legs and she could feel the sheets under her knees were dripping wet , but Alfred carried on pumping harder and she lost control again screaming for him to go harder and harder and to make her his and that he did, as they both slowly came down and collapsed against each other , they both could hear birds chirping , it was morning and Aurora almost laughed at the fact they had spent all night fucking each others brains out. Aurora's smile faded though as she saw Alfred get up to get dressed and Aurora knew she had to go back and pretend to be someone else and she did not know when she would be able to see Alfred next . As if reading her mind Alfred embraced her in a hug and kissed her head , Aurora then had an idea and she spoke up " I could come back tonight , I could end my mission early" Alfred shook his head " you know you can't do that honey , I would love you sleeping next to me but right now finding out what we need to about Faber need's to come first and I don't want you coming here alone in the dark any more " She huffed in pure defeat he was right but then she saw his smile before he added " Do you really not like not being with me? " she nodded sincerely and then smirked before saying " well why don't I come to you from now " she squeaked an excited scream before embracing him in a kiss. Before sliding from his arms and slipping her dress back on , he unzipped the tent and checked the coast was clear before kissing her one last time and watching her leave promising her he would join her tonight and as Aurora walked back to the safe house she smiled as she knew she would never be alone again. 

 

to be continued comment what you think after 2x07 will Alfora still happen? is she running from her feelings from him ?


	5. Chapter Five

Alfred joined her that night and the love making if Aurora could describe it herself was mind blowing , Alfred was so attentive , so patient , passionate , slow and careful with her. It made her love him more. She hated the mornings though when she would have to leave what had become there bed and go back undercover as Helene. As the weeks went on it became there routine , both of them would go about there day , yearning and wanting each other before late at night falling in to bed and having soft ,sometimes rough but always passionate sex. Sometimes it was not even sex , some nights they would just hold each other embracing each other's warmth. But today was different today they woke up together. He kissed her this morning , it was his wake up call she giggled his kisses always made her feel light headed and gave her butterflies in her stomach.Aurora sensual started kissing his chest and working her way down he gripped her hair , god she loved it when he would grip her hair she carried on her journey , just as she was about to reach his manhood , surprisingly to Aurora he pulled her up , he smiled and kissed her before saying "Baby as much as I would love to let us pleasure ourselves all day , we need to get moving " she frowned her heart ached she wanted to stay in bed with him warm , protected and loved. She nodded with tears in eyes , she kissed him again before getting up and heading in to the bathroom to shower. As Aurora just got it to the right temperature and had stepped in , she felt arms around her waist she leaned in to him as the water cascaded down their bodies , he was teasing her nipples with her hands she hated when he did this because she knew about and could feel his erection she turned back towards him and lifted herself putting her legs round him and backing them against the wall , he still did not enter her he smirked and she knew the game he was playing. She pulled his penis , towards her entrance and pushed it , she watched as his eyes fluttered and he slowly started thrust in and out , she found herself moaning louder and louder with each in and out movement she swore under her breath not being able to control her mouth. Alfred put his mouth to her ear and whispered sweet comfort sentences such as "I'm here , I'm not leaving , Iv got you " it turned her on more and more ,she felt her arousal dripping from in between her legs and just as he was about to pull out , she brought him close and nodded before saying " come inside me please I want to know that your mine and that its all for me " He nodded before he thrust a few more times before he came and he filled her . She smiled for leaning in and kissing him there tongues meeting and joining at a rapid pace they finally stopped and he helped her down slowly giving her legs time to find balance .They then both descended to cleaning each other Aurora started with Alfred then vice versa while discussing the plan and stealing kisses whenever they could .The plan was that Aurora would spend the day with Sabine keeping her away from Faber apartment , Aurora in the weeks spent with Sabine knew the apartment would be empty because Franz also worked and Sabine went out and about passing the time. While Sabine was with Aurora Alfred would sneak in to the apartment , crack the safe and find out exactly what Faber knew about Camp X. The plan was fall proof it could not go wrong or so they thought. When they were both dry and dressed and both felt ready they left the safety of the safe house , as they walked down the stone steps and in to the front entrance Alfred halted Aurora and pushed her up against the brick wall she smirked as his lips joined hers , again they're tongues meeting just like before . When they finally came apart , they;re foreheads touched as Aurora asked " what was that kiss for not that im complaining " he frowned before replying " i just , I love you Aurora and we don't know if we will survive this war so I want to steal every kiss I can " Aurora was shocked at Alfred's admission " NO my love please don't think Like that I love you too and we are gonna grow old together , and have lots of grandchildren and retire near the sea please don't leave me ever " He nodded and smiled but it worried Aurora because it didn't quite reach his eyes but she decided not to pressure the subject now but she would later. They're hands laced together has they walked through the archway and around the street together , breaking off at the cafe that Aurora knew Sabine was already at . Aurora watched him walk away and she noticed her heart was already aching from his absence she sighed and walked in to the cafe. later on in the day Aurora found herself in church with Sabine she listened as Sabine opened up up about the things herself and Faber had done , but as the conversation went on Sabine shocked Aurora by confessing Faber had killed they're son because he had down syndrome , Aurora immediately related with Sabine because thats what she had done with Rene she had ended his life out of mercy , and kindness. Aurora thought of Alfred and what he would think of her if he ever knew , no she could not risk him finding out not ever , she knew he would look at her differently but the guilt and the pain was taking over her emotions , her instincts and her judgement . She decided to reveal this secret to Sabine , with the thought process that it would bring Sabine closer and enable Aurora to convince her to switch sides , so she opened up with tears in her eyes about Rene how he grew weak , how he had lost himself and who he was before explaining to Sabine that she chose to end his life. Little did she know Alfred had heard her confession from the back of the church where he had hid near the entrance. Alfred has just entered Faber's apartment , he wasted no time , he headed straight till Faber's study and began unpicking the lock , remembering exactly the precise movements Harry had taught him. He cheered in his head at the small victory when the safe opened and he began looking at the documents first he found a pick of young boy that would be the perfect Aryan in the Nazi's eyes , he cast it a side as he reached for brown file , he opened up and what he found shocked him to the core maps , pictures of Camp X , Sinclair , Krystina and a list of day to day activities of what had been observed from Nazi spies and on lookers . Faber knew , he carried on reading , until he stopped on an order Faber was read to make the order was that a bomb would be brought in to the underground base of X Camp and the mission aim was to terminate Sinclair's life.Alfred could not believe his eyes. He noticed there was still more files in the safe but as he was about to reach for them he heard a door slam and Faber's voice boom and echo the apartment calling angrily for Sabine. Alfred quickly and efficiently placed everything back in the safe and locked it before he climbed out on to the balcony and on to the window ledge slowly working his way down to the pavement . He had to find Aurora , he walked quickly to the cafe but was surprised to find she was not there , so he went to the second place he could think of the church . He entered and found he was correct there was Sabine and Aurora sitting on the church bench and talking he decided not to make himself known so he just stood near the entrance. As he listened , he heard something that shook him to the core no he thought it could not be he listened attentively as she spoke about killing out of mercy and ending her lover's life Alfred put two and two together and realised she was confessing to mercifully killing Rene . He saw Aurora cry out as she confessed and Sabine reached for her shoulder , he found his jealousy growing Aurora had opened up Sabine the enemy a Nazi wife over him ,he began to re think Aurora and his relationship and where it was ending , if she could not open up to him and trust him then did they even have a future . Alfred was confused and lost. He saw Sabine and Aurora move and leave towards the door Aurora trailed behind as Sabine exited the church and as soon as Aurora came out near the entrance door she turned to where Alfred was and the look of shock and hurt on her face was evident. Aurora exited the church and stopped at its grand entrance she turned and saw Alfred and the look in his eyes and on his face told her everything she needed to know. NOO NOOO NOO he knew Aurora could not breathe , he would think differently of her now , she wanted to reach for him and just ask him to hold her to protect her from her demons and villains that entered her mind at night and when she was alone but she knew or thought he wouldn't . Tears threatened to spill from her eyes . She was going to lose him , he would not stay with her now . She turned away and ran to catch up with Sabine wiping the silent tears from her eyes . Aurora linked her arm with Sabine and lead her to the park and the bench. Aurora sat and let her thoughts drift off thinking about the nights herself and Alfred had spent together , how he had given her orgasm after orgasm , how he had rolled her nipples in his hands , how he kissed her all over her body and bit her neck leaving marks on and claiming her , she could feel wetness pool around and between her legs she ached for him and yet he deserved better . She pulled herself back in to the conversation and Sabine added that all she wanted to do was run away , Aurora beamed what a brilliant idea she thought , she spoke for the first time in that moment " how much money do you have ? " Aurora and Sabine both jumped up and pretty much raced to the train station and took the first train they could . As they entered the carriage and sat down Aurora's mind drifted again to Alfred , he deserved better then her she thought she was damaged goods , no one deserved her , she was destined to be alone and to carry her secrets to the grave , she prayed Alfred would forgive and that he would love again. But as train began to move she found her heart questioning her logic could she really live without him ? Her heart and the arousal in between her legs said no . Thank you guys this will be continued . So Alfora fans what did you think of 2X09 ? are we gonna get an Alfora kiss in two weeks time in 2x10 ? Happy Easter my lovelies :)


	6. Chapter Six

Alfred returned to the safe house expecting to see Aurora there , but she had not returned he waited and waited watching the clock on the wall tick by. Hours passed and his worry and panic set in , he paced and paced the length of the safe house apartment. He hoped Aurora had not done anything rash in her emotionally torn state. Suddenly out of no where Neil , Harry and Tom stormed in to the safe house with a worryingly stricken looks on their faces . Tom explained that the camp had been attacked and most of them had been shot while sleeping , and the only reason they were alive was because Miri used her instinct and hid deep in the woods with a gun until she found the moment to attack . Alfred knew they needed Aurora but there wasn't time. So he decided to tell the others what he had found in Faber's safe and also admitted to them that Aurora had gone rogue. After Alfred told them this necessary information Harry got to work on the signal transmitted , hoping they could get it working on time to warn the others back in the Canadian X Camp. By this time they knew it was more important then ever to Diam and do what Sinclair ordered. Which meant leaving Aurora. Which Alfred was not happy about but he did not see another option , he was just hoping Aurora would find them and join them . So they all got there fake papers , and there needed weapons and files and left for Diem. 

As the Train continued to move Aurora and Sabine sat and sipped coffee . Aurora noticed the pearl necklace on Sabine's neck and complimented it . She noticed immediately that Sabine seemed sad even angry . Aurora watched as Sabine took off the necklace and held it in her hands.Sabine looked in Aurora's eyes and explained how it felt like a cheap gift , as Franz thought that would shut her up and fix everything . Aurora was startled as Sabine got up and went behind Aurora to place the necklace on Aurora's neck telling her to keep it as a gift and symbolisation of their friendship. Aurora tried to refuse her offer but Sabine would not have it . As Sabine sat down , Aurora took a close look at the necklace around her neck and noticed the jewellers name on the necklace Berganza . No she thought thats a Jewish jeweller and she instantly felt sick the realisation hitting her throat and her insides , this was taken from her people , stolen , and removed , she ripped from her neck and Sabine jumped as Aurora did this . Aurora was fuming , and the fact Faber had given his wife this felt like a sickening joke. Aurora knew she had to go gentle with this she could not cause a scene. Aurora began the conversation the only way she knew how" Sabine do you know where Faber got this from? " Sabine shook her head replying with " No im guessing it was an expensive jewellers" Aurora's nostrils flared was this woman really this reluctant to see what was in front of her. Aurora shook her head as she carried on " Sabine I don't think he got this from a jewellers , see these initials , that is the initials of a Jewish Jewellers , this was taken from a Jewish home it was taken , stolen " Sabine's shock at this accusation was in her eyes " No my husband is many things but he would never loot houses or steal from someone " Aurora was done with this she decided to get harsh " Sabine I brought you on this train to tell you the truth and make you see what your husband really is , he is pure evil and at the end of this train ride im gonna ask you what you are willing to do to get rid of that evil , that monster that lurks inside " Sabine was speechless she was shaking as she replied with "Helene your scaring me " Aurora stared and leaned forward before adding "Good , lets move to our carriage there are things you need to know " . Aurora and Sabine slowly moved down the train to there carriage no 43 , they finally reached it and sat down.Aurora continued straight away , The Nazis are getting rid of anyone who doesn't agree with them Sabine , sending Jew's , Gypsies , homosexuals to death camps to die , this is the man you married this is the evil of the Nazis . Sabine sat silently staring before finally replying " no Faber is not like that , he would never kill " Aurora leaned back in the train carriage second, closed her eyes and counted to ten. " Sabine please just open your eyes" As Aurora said this the carriage door slid open and there in the broad day light was Faber. Faber went straight to Sabine and cradled her cheek , Sabine looked as surprised as Aurora , she stared before speaking up " how did you find me ?" Faber replied quickly my men found you , it wasn't hard . Sabine shook her head , Aurora just looked to the side trying to avoid Faber's eyes . Aurora realised she could be in real trouble here , and all she wanted was Alfred to come to her , to save her , hold her and to make love to her . Aurora realised then as she zoned out that she would go back to the team , back to Alfred . Faber's cough took Aurora out of her own mind and back in to that carriage. Sabine looked Aurora and explained to Faber this was her friend Helene. Faber sat down said a polite hello and grasped Sabine's hand , and then directed his look back to Aurora . Aurora saw in his eyes that Faber recognised her and the look on his face and the determination in his eyes said he wanted to play a game. A game that she knew would end up hurting the only innocent person in the carriage Sabine . 

Faber immediately began , so tell me about yourself Helene , with a smirk on his face , she explained exactly the same story she did to Sabine to Faber ,that she had become a widow when her husband died and that she had to move to Paris , that she did not have any friends here until she met Sabine . Sabine smiled and Faber seemed surprised at how well Aurora played his little game. But Faber was one stepped a head and he calculatedly voiced that he believed she was lying. she watched Sabine frown and her fists clench nervously . Faber continued admitting he had been having the two of them followed he knew about the black market Aurora had taken Sabine too , he knew about there visits to the church . Faber turned to Sabine and asked directly " Has she been in my office , our apartment " Sabine nodded before adding what does that proof, Aurora counter acted his outburst she screamed " ASK HIM ABOUT THE DEATH CAMPS , THE JEWS , THE GYPSIES , THE HOMOSEXUALS , THE FAMINE GO ON ASK HIM ANYONE THE NAZIS DONT AGREE WITH THEY ARE KILLING SENDING THEM TO DEATH CAMPS TO DIE " Faber immediately lost it " HOW DARE YOU TELL MY WIFE THIS , HOW DARE YOU BURDEN , DONT LISTEN TO HER SABINE SHES LYING " Aurora and Faber stared at each other waiting for each other to make a move neither did. Sabine surprised them both shouting " WHAT IS THE TRUTH GOD DAMN IT " Aurora reached for Sabine's hands , putting the necklace in to her hands before saying " your right you deserve the truth Sabine my name isn't really Helene , its Aurora and I work with the allies " Sabine looked confused before Faber got up and shouted " IT MEANS SHE'S SPY " Sabine had tears in her eyes . Aurora grabbed her hands again forcing Sabine to pay attention to her " I never had a husband he was my lover and he died at the hands of your husband , his name was Rene , he knows that name , your husband captured , tortured him , rubbed salt in his wounds , he died Sabine, your husband kills people this is a man you share a bed with the man you married look at him Sabine " Sabine turned her head to Faber and asked if this was true , he surprised them both confirming that Aurora was being truthful and screaming that " THIS IS WAR " Sabine stood up and leaned towards Faber " how could you? I don't recognize you anymore " Aurora instinctively went to reach for Sabine desperate to not be left alone with the maniac she called her husband but Sabine pushed her away before shouting " AND YOU , OUR FRIENDSHIP WAS'NT EVEN REAL YOU USED ME , FOR ONCE I FELT IMPORTANT , LIKE I CONNECTED WITH SOMEONE , THAT I HAD A FRIEND AND YOU USED ME " Sabine walked out of the carriage as Faber sat down , he looked on at Aurora before asking" so what now " Aurora thought this was her time to escape she got up and was about to leave adding Sabine should not be left on her own , but Faber's leg stopped her " She isn;t going anywhere its a moving train SIT DOWN " Aurora jumped and sat , he reached for her bag she tried to stop him but it was no use , he reached for her compact mirror and opened finding the deadly pills that could terminate a life in a seconds. He moved his gun and pointed it at her ordering her to stand put her hands in front of her she did as she was told. He came behind and slowly felt her up before lifting her skirt up, Aurora's anger rose , only Alfred was allowed to touch her like this , he kept on his journey until he found the knife in her carter belt , she felt Faber's breath near her ear and on her neck and it scared her she knew what this man was capable of . He finally stepped away , and she sat down. Aurora decided to try and turn this. Aurora eyed Faber up and down waiting for him to speak he finally did " Iv been intrigued by you Aurora since the last time we met , when one of my Nazi generals was killed last year in a restaurant right next to a brothel , how are the team by the way , Neil , Harry , Tom ... Alfred ?" Aurora;s stomached twisted in anger how dare he mention Alfred her mind plagued with the things Faber must have done to him she knew from the times she had spent in bed with Alfred that he had scars , scars that he would try and cover from her but she would smooth over , lick and kiss in pride. She replied " they are fine " Faber carried on playing with Aurora " Im sorry I had no idea about you and Rene im sorry for your loss , I remember reading that he was left bleeding in the middle of a street , my officers said it looked like it had been a mercy killing out of kindness " Aurora gulped before adding " and im sorry for your loss too , Sabine isn't like us she is innocent , your gun really is not the biggest threat right now " Faber looked confused so Aurora pressed on " my team are waiting for me to make correspondence in an hour if they do not get that correspondence they will release photographs of me and your wife's meeting and growing friendship , we both know Faber she will be seen as a traitor and we all know how Germany deals with traitors , they would properly make an example out of her don't you think?" The train halted at Diam and she got up ready to leave so did Faber they stood face to face and Aurora got right in his face " we both know your going to let me off this train you need to protect Sabine now she's all you have left " Aurora to her surprise reached the door and left hurrying down the train carriage to the nearest exit she thought she had been lucky until a Nazi officer asked her for papers which where in her bag back in the carriage . Faber's voice boomed " STOP HER " she caught a glimpse of Sabine near the exit of the carriage and she turned round again to see Faber , he seemed calm before announcing that she left her bag she spoke clearly thank you and to her shock the Nazi office let her go she descended down the carriage her goal being the exit but she stopped as she reached Sabine and whispered all I wanted you to know was the truth Sabine nodded before adding that she did now and storming off towards Faber and out of his and Aurora's reach. 

 

Aurora stepped off the train and in to the fresh air , she walked for hours trying to clear her head and make sense of today , Faber had let her go , he had let her live , but why she wasn't sure , she thought he would have called out her bluff but he didn't and she had walked away she had won the game for now. She noticed as she looked at the sky how dark it had got and knew it was time to head to where she knew her team would be . She walked for a while long until she reached the school building and entered as she did Alfred , Neil, Harry and tom turned round and Aurora asked the simple question " What have I missed " She caught Alfred's look and could not quite place what was in his eyes upset , shock even betrayal she wasn't sure . Harry was the first one to speak demanding Aurora explained herself she did she told them about the events on the train and how she was trying to get Sabine to betray Faber and switch sides , but Faber had shown up and ended Aurora's plans and how he had let her go . Neil kept making snide comments and Harry got angry , he shocked Aurora by telling her a bomb had been brought in to the X Camp base in Canada before adding that they had warned him in time and adding the painful comment of where were you . Alfred immediately jumped to Aurora's defence telling team they would not have found out that Intel without Aurora taking Sabine out of the equation but Harry was not letting this go and Aurora would not expect anything less from him.But she couldn't help but smile at the fact Alfred had indeed stuck up for her he was still on her side and she adored him for it.Harry continued why should we trust you , you killed rene!! shock took over Aurora how could Alfred tell them , how could he share something like that with them and break her trust but then she realised that was the hurt in his eyes the fact she had shared her pain , secrets and hurt with a complete stranger , she cursed herself for hurting Alfred like that. Miri then came storming in with a trunk full of resources they would need Aurora stayed quiet as Alfred opened it and observed it before taking out a Nazi uniform and turning to everyone in the room and speaking " You all need to figure this out I won't be here im not even coming with you " Alfred walked past Aurora in to the other room . Aurora panicked what did he mean he wasn't going to be with him he promised her he would never leave , oh my god she thought is that what that kiss had been about this morning ? Heart she felt was bleeding already he could not leave she would not let him she could not lose anyone else especially not him . But she had to address the others first " yes I killed Rene but because he asked me too , look at the supplies and plans and then say what you want to say " She felt tears brimming her eyes and she went straight to Alfred immediately she asked " where are you going because I need to know " He did not even look at her as he spoke and that killed her " the hotel Diam " Aurora replied " but thats not Gestapo" Aurora was confused she sat down as Alfred explained and then Aurora nodded before adding " so its true the Nazis have an unbreakable code and your gonna walk out with a chance to break it thats brilliant " Aurora grabbed his hand but he flinched , before speaking again " There is a place outside London where all the best code breakers train what i will learn is to classified to send by courier or Morse code " Aurora's tears started to leak from her eyes " Your not coming back are you? " Alfred confirmed her suspicion by saying he was leaving with the troops . She got up and paced " No Alfred no please don't do this " she found herself sobbing she never felt more weak " he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer and kissed her their tongues joined instantly and she straddled his lap , trying to keep the noise down she moved against his crotch and she put her mouth near his ear and bit her hard , he pulled her back and entwined their hands . She smiled but with sadness ,he whispered " I had to tell them about Rene" She nodded but replied with " you had no right " Alfred went on to explain " I had every right Aurora we are a team , It works a when you lead , they are gonna need you Aurora " she shook her head " Not without you Alfred I wont not without you , they don't want me to lead. " She sobbed harder and he wiped her tears , before kissing her again , she whispered " if this is our last moment together make love to me please " She un did his trousers has he lifted up her dress and laid her flat on to the wooden bench , he entered her thrusting in and out and flicked her clit with two fingers , she moaned quietly but as he became rougher she could control volume he kissed her to silence it and he kept rubbing and thrusting , he then began trailing bites down her neck and body , he stopped at her breasts marvelling them and biting and licking the nipples she moaned louder , as she did this she heard Neil ask if she was OK she somehow she managed a loud yes Alfred smirked before carrying on his ministrations he kissed her again and he carried on thrusting until she came. He slowly took out his cock from her entrance but then to her surprise he pounded her entrance with four fingers and she lost he pulled her hair to bring him close and he kissed as she came un done again and again. As soon as she was done she pulled his hand out of her pussy and licked them , she then got up and sat on her knees . She took his penis in her mouth and began stroking with her mouth and licking her cum of it , she then bit and rubbed her tongue over it slowly and pushed it further down her throat , it did not take long for him to release sticky white liquid in to her mouth and she swallowed craving and wanting more and more. Aurora took his penis out of her mouth and then turned so her arse was faced towards it and sat on his penis he smirked as she positioned herself just right to let him explore her back package . Alfred grabbed her boobs as he thrust in and out again and she felt herself growing wider , he pulled her hair again and joined their lips as he made her moan again and again , she felt him fill her and she found herself that she had cum as well . She kissed him one last time while he pulled out and they both got there breathing back to normal . As they both fixed there clothing she asked him again not to leave , he shook his head and she began sobbing again so he did the only thing he could think of her he scooped her in to his arms and cradled her allowing her to sob in to his shirt , Aurora was going to miss him so much and even Alfred knew this was not fair but their was nothing he could do , so he carried on just holding her and kissing her forehead and stroking her hair as begged him again and again not to leave her.


	7. Chapter 7

When Aurora had finally stopped crying and she felt brave enough to leave Alfred's arms she joined the others to devise a plan as soon as they had . Aurora pulled Miri a side , and asked her something she knew was properly too much " I need you to tail Alfred protect him , help him" Miri shook her head " you need me " Aurora shook her head " no he needs you what he is gonna learn in there could lead to the end of war" Miri smiled " he means that much does he ?" Aurora took a glance at Alfred and felt butterflies in her stomach before turning back to Miri " yes yes he does " Miri nodded before promising she would look out for Alfred. She whispered " thank you " quietly enough so no one else would hear . At 4:50 am they heard gunshots , it was time to go she tried to get one second with Alfred has the others left but he walked past her before she could . Aurora said a little prayer in her head , that Alfred would be safe he would come back to her and they could finally be happy and then she left the school herself  . Aurora , Tom , Harry and the others arrived on the field and hid behind the trunk , where they knew a German tank and armed Nazis would be coming through to reach the beaches . They watched in anticipation waiting for the right move.  Aurora could not stop worrying about Alfred she wanted him here with her she never liked parting with him she closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts and pull herself back in to the task at hand. 

 

Alfred and Miri walked to the old abandoned hotel , Miri decided to get talkative with Alfred much to his annoyance , he has zoned out from what she was saying , but as he zoned back when they arrived at his destination he heard Miri talk again " you seem to be the only one who listens to Aurora , are you in love with her?" Alfred was flabbergasted of all the people to ask he did not think it would be Miri so he played it cool while walking up to unpick the door " why would you ask that " she shrugged before saying " you didn't answer my question. He did not reply as he carried on picking the door lock , but was startled when Miri shouted stop. He did until Miri was sure the Nazi men had walked on past without batting eyelid . Alfred went back to the task at hand. With one more click and jiggle it had done its job and the door swung open , he looked back at Miri before giving her orders " wait for me for 10 mins and then leave get your self to safety " Miri to Alfred's surprise shook her head . " I promised her I would keep you safe , Aurora wants you back and in each others arms so im staying " Alfred nodded his gratitude and smiled as he thought of Aurora and the colour blue which always felt like home.   He walked in to the abandoned hallway of the hotel and went straight to the last room in the building where he knew their should be a wall blocking a secret passage , he grabbed an axe and when he entered that room began knocking down the wall slowly with all the strength he could muster. When he finally had he took the tunnel to the where the Nazi french base was and then walked slowly to the headquarters . As soon as he entered the building he went up the stairs , his job was simple , all he had to do was watch them send a message out using enigma and then he would have the key to break it . He was surprised that other Nazi members did question his presence , yes he had the uniform on but you would think they would pay close attention to faces that came in and out of the secure building. As he reached where enigma was , he tried to get a glimpse of it but saw them urgently backing it away as if it was under threat . Shit he thought they know  something is up . He slowly left the room in hurry descending the stairs until , 4 maybe 5 officers in brown uniforms began firing at Nazis , in less then 5 minutes he was the only one left standing other then the attackers , he raised his arms before he said " Don't shoot im Canadian " . It took while but finally when the officers realised he was one of them , they calmed themselves he told them about enigma and how he was trying to get enough information to break it but it had not worked out the way he had planned. He told them about X Camp . As they reached the secret passage way he lead the other men in first and as they re entered the street Nazi officers already began to attack , they all went to nearest truck as Nazi's fired and they reached it but just as they thought they were safe a Nazi pointed a rifle at them only two seconds later to be shot from a tower on the opposite , Alfred knew it had to be Miri he gave her a final nod and even a salute before throwing the dead Nazis that had been occupying the truck to the ground and getting and driving off . Alfred would learn later that it was the last time he would see Miri alive.

 

Harry had sent an order to the Germans to move the tank , thats when Aurora , Harry , Neil and the others decided that they would attack they grinned triumph as the Germans followed the orders to move the tank , but then to their surprise half way down turned round and headed back again . Damn they all said together , they must know an attack is coming . Aurora nodded to the others before saying " Ok we take as many men as we can take and see each other on the other side " they all stood up and began firing shots at the Nazis who were not in the safety of the tank Aurora killed in 3 in seconds so did Harry and Tom .The tank came close and began firing , Aurora ran behind Harry , Tom , and Neil but turned as she heard screams of agony , two of the other men where on the floor she gulped , and Harry flew by Aurora trying to help them but she pulled them back , as her fellow solider nodded before he pulled out a grenade and released it blowing himself up and setting on fire the tank that was moving emotion . Aurora immediately ran on top of the burning tank feeling her anger , her sadness and her determination take over she opened the top of tank and felt the trigger between her forefinger and thumb and fired 3 times killing every man inside. She turned back to Tom , Harry and Neil wiping tears from her eyes . Panic set in immediately between all of them as what appeared to be truck came up path way they all pointed their guns , but Neil , Harry and Tom lowered them as they saw Aurora lower hers. It was Alfred her heart felt like it would explode she was so happy to see him . But she knew she could not make a scene in front of the others so she walked causal to him . Aurora spoke first when they reached Alfred " did you umm any luck " he shook his head in defeat " im sorry Alfred " he nodded his understanding and introduced them to the fellow soldiers he had picked up along the way .  Alfred told the others how they rightly made assumptions but they were all cleared up . Aurora nodded at this information before Alfred informed the others that the Nazi's were indeed on to them and they did not have a lot of time. Aurora nodded before shaking the hands of the new leaders of the team. And then they all slowly made their way to the truck but Aurora openly grabbed Alfred's hand and laced their fingers together before whispering "I'm Glad your safe , I would be lost without you" She reluctantly pulled her hand away and carried on to truck behind Harry and Tom . Alfred turned round to be met with Neil , Neil spoke " Where's Miri ?" Alfred replied "last place I saw her was at the Hotel , she shot at a Nazi from the tower before we got away , Neil im sure she's fine , she's strong" Neil nodded but Alfred saw his worry . Alfred patted him on the shoulder before heading down with Neil to the truck , jumping to the driver's seat and heading to the beaches.

 

 When they arrived at the beaches they all crept down behind the bushes , and were all equally shocked as the number of Nazi's guarding the beaches had almost tripled. Aurora looked at her team before speaking " You guys were right to question my Judgement, Iv made a lot of mistakes , not telling you about Rene , turning my back on you Harry , Rene once told me that the only true leaders feel like imposters and thats how iv been feeling like an imposter, How have we survived this long , most teams only last about six months , im storming the castle , im not gonna order you to do the same you have earned the right to decide for yourselves" Alfred was mesmerised by Aurora he looked in to her eyes as she finished speaking and spoke " do you remember that first mission we came out and what did we find " and in unison they said the word "peace " Aurora smiled , and heart felt like it was gonna leap out of her chest , Alfred spoke again " Aurora " she turned her head back to him before secretly leaning in to him and grabbing his hand before adding " I thought you weren't coming back " he smirked " how could I leave you Aurora " Aurora ached to kiss him , ached for him to fuck her claim her again and again and she closed her eyes as memories of tearing off each others clothes flooded her mind she came back to reality when his thumb stroked her hand thumb , he looked at her before he spoke again " what are you thinking about?" While the others where pre occupied she whispered in his ear "how much I want you to fuck me " she could immediately see his erection in his trousers and giggled softly as she could not help him with it till later , she loved being in control . The others finally turned back to her as Neil said " Ready when you are sergeant" And she smiled harder she finally had respect from her team. 

 

As time passed they all agreed that storming castle was now not on an option it was far too dangerous and they would not make it out alive , they discussed and discussed until it was decided that Neil , Harry , Tom and the others would cut the Nazi's at the beaches communication signals by cutting the electric signal wires , while Aurora and Alfred would go to Faber and Sabine and try to get them to betray Germany. They all walked to the edge of the forest and finally had to stop this was goodbye . Aurora hugged Neil first she smiled at him , then she went to Harry she desperately wanted to hug him to but instead he extended his hand , she accepted but she was still full of sadness as it was obvious Harry still had not forgiven her for turning his back on her. She finally reached Alfred and the truck she climbed in to the passenger seat as Tom tied her hands together and gave her one last hug and some much needed advice , If Aurora had known then that it would be the last moment they were together she would have said more , but she didn't no one did . Alfred began driving and Aurora noticed he was tense , she looked back at him and only 10 minutes in to the drive she ordered him to stop at the side of the road he did as he was told thinking it was urgent and important otherwise Aurora would not have said it but to his surprise she straddled him and slowly kissed him before asking for entrance to his mouth and deep throating him with her tongue. She then stopped kissing him and fell to her knees in the truck , undid his trousers and freed his cock , she rubbed up and down with her hand continuously before putting in to her mouth and biting, licking ,and then deep throated his cock in her mouth all the way down she moaned in unison with him as felt wetness pool under her trousers from his reaction to her talented mouth , she felt sticky liquid flowing down her throat and she swallowed and swallowed getting more turned on by the second when she was done she sat back up and in the passenger seat he did up his trousers , then he leaned in and kissed her she was full of desire and whispered "Alfred drive" he did as he was told . They reached the safe house apartment and stripped each other of their clothing and he pushed on to the table opening her legs ,stretching them as wide as he could he then put his cock and started pushing it further and further until even his balls had disappeared she cried out in pleasure as he took her nipples and began rolling them in his mouth and biting , she took his bottom section of his earlobe in her mouth and released with pop before screaming " FUCK ALFRED YES OH MY GOD BABY YES OOOOOH FUCK IT FEELS SO GOOD , COME INSIDE ME PLEASE , OH SHIT I LOVE YOU ALFRED , KEEP GOING DON'T YOU DARE STOP , MORE , MORE YES ALFRED YESSSSS DEEPER DEEPPPPERR FUCK HARDER HARRRRDDDEEERR " He obliged and kept going before he found his release he then began screaming too " YES AURORA YES IM GONNA CUM ARE YOU READY BABY " Aurora nodded as Alfred filled her and she shuddered approval . He then pulled out of her cunt , and grabbed Auroras hair spinning her around and putting her face on the table leaving her arse crack open she knew what was coming and she loved it , his cock was already covered with her juices so it was easy to enter and enter her he did . She screamed and screamed again as his cock slid in and out and filling her from behind he grabbed his belt from the chair and began whipping her she then began moaning again " YES YES AGAIN YES YES AGAIN YESS YES AGAIN FUCK ALFRED , FUCK HIT ME HARDER  GO FASTER YES BABY THERE YES YES YES, DON'T STOP PLEASE PUNISH ME YES BABY YES YES YES YES YESSSSSS !!!!!" Aurora went numb as Alfred massaged her breasts as she came down from her high , he kissed her bum cheeks soothing the redness but she pulled him up to her mouth and kissed him she felt wetness again oh god she thought only he could make me wet just with a kiss , she instantly grabbed his hand and led it down to her cunt needing no instruction he fucked her again adding one , two , three fingers until his whole fist was inside of her and he was punching in and out he pulled her hair again as he said " you really are horny bitch aren't you , you like that ? you like it rough come for me Aurora , did Rene make you feel this good?" Aurora loved when he got aggressive and it always made her wetter , as she listened to what he said she replied finally" YES BABY I LOVE IT ROUGH OH YES THERE , RUB FUCK THERE YES FUCK , RENE NEVER GOT TO DO THIIISSSS FUCK YES KEEP GOING " She finally came again before his hand left her pussy and he rubbed her left over residue all over his cock and her breasts he licked her breasts clean then stood up as Aurora got down on her knees and took his cock straight in to his mouth rubbing , squeezing with her hand until he came in her mouth she swallowed like always she loved how he tasted . She got up again and kissed him before asking " so what does it feel like when she say my name " he smirked before he brought her hand close and kissed her before deep throating her with his tongue and massaging her tonsils.  She loved him so much as they fucked again and again that day until they had to exit the apartment.   

 

will be continued but question guys do you want the next chapter to be the last until season 3 or would you like me to carry on ?:)


	8. chapter eight

Aurora woke up next Alfred , they had fallen a sleep after yet a heavy session of love making. She sat up and just stared at him for a little while in awe of his fine beauty and how peaceful he slept . She wished they could stay there forever but she knew there time for now was up . Aurora jumped carefully from the bed and started getting dressed she was not ready yet to wash Alfred off and she never wanted to he was not a sleazy fuck that she had to do just to get her job done . Alfred was more then that . Aurora slipped her underwear back noticing how sore she was but a good sore from the attention Alfred had given her , she loved his hands being all over her body , he was the only man to ever treat her kindly and softly every other man even Rene had just seen her as an object for desire nothing more nothing less. Aurora next slipped in to her dress zipping it up. She looked at Alfred one last time peaceful she wondered what he dreamed about she hoped it was her , just her she could not bare for him to be dreaming about anyone or anything else she wanted to be the only thing invading his life no one else was allowed to have his attention no one not as long as she lived. She knew it was time to wake up she crawled on the bed and placed a knee on each side of him and then slowly kissed him on the mouth , half sleep he opened his mouth and she kept probing soon enough he reacted pulling her head further down and exploring her mouth with his tongue she moaned and felt her thighs clenching she screamed in her head no we can't do this again we don't have time . She finally found the strength to stop it but she really did not want to even though now their mouths and tongue were not touching she still let his hands wander in between her legs and let him rub with his fingers for a few more seconds, she finally plucked up her voice to say " Alfred we need to go darling we do " he looked at her and nodded he slowly slide her off him and reached for his trousers and shirt . She felt tears reach her eyes as he fully stood up and she again saw the scars on his back , she hated Faber for those scars Alfred did nothing to deserve them and yet there they were on Alfred 's skin for life and their was nothing she could do . Aurora watched Alfred finish getting dressed and he turned to look at her , the silence hung between them before he leaned down and kissed her , she ran her fingers through his her hair while they kissed deeper and deeper she never wanted him to pull her way but he did , before grabbing her hands walking them to the door. They both placed their shoes and coats on without removing their eyes from each other . Aurora grabbed his hand and as Aurora thought he was gonna open the door he pushed against the wall fiercely passion winning again as he kissed her one last time today , the kiss to Aurora felt she was being caressed by the wings of an angel , she moaned as his tongue went deeper and deeper , his hands went to her breasts , fondling them he arched in to him moaning louder and louder , she felt the pool of wetness reaching her clit she needed him to stop and now otherwise she knew she would lead him back to bedroom he was her weakness , she did not know what she would do if she ever lost him , she thinks she would properly lose herself if she was honest with herself she would rather die then live in a world without . Alfred slowly stepped back and she could see he was about to apologise but before he could she found herself saying " Don't you dare never apologise ever for doing that !!" Alfred nodded before grabbing Aurora's hand and leaving the apartment.  
They walked in silence just enjoying the warmth of each others hands , They were heading to Sabine and Faber 's apartment to see if they were gonna be able to get them to join the side of the resistance , Aurora hated being in Sabine or Faber's presence everytime she was it gave her spine chills . 

Now they had entered the apartment having found Sabine on the way after a bit of gun pointing and a few threats they had gotten her to comply . Sabine lead them in and went straight to Faber's office everything happened so fast and before they knew it Sabine had a gun pointed at Aurora and Alfred . Aurora stepped back trying not to panic , she knew if either one of them was threatened with a bullet that they would both die for one another . Aurora was getting pissed now she took her chance while Sabine was distracted and punched the bitch in the Face knocking her out and letting the gun slide across the room . She watched as Alfred stayed silent before moving and lifting Sabine up so gently and placing her on the couch , Aurora loved that about Alfred he would never hurt her soul he was so kind and considerate . After he finally let go of Sabine she reached for him and put her arms round him nuzzling her face in to his neck they stood their for a few minutes before jumping apart as they both heard footsteps they knew who it was it was Faber . His anger showed on his face as he saw Sabine on the couch out cold. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER !!! Aurora stood in front of Alfred , dropping her gun before turning to Alfred and showing he should do the same and he did . Aurora replied with " nothing she just threatened me i had no choice we don't want a fight Faber we just want to talk". Faber looked Aurora and Alfred up and down before demanding the answer to what they wanted to talk about . Aurora spoke first " We just wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourself get vengeance for your son " Faber stayed silent , suddenly Sabine jumped up and looked from Faber to Aurora to Alfred . Alfred was the one to speak next " i think your wife as a right to know the things you have done what is really behind the Nazi regime " Faber stood in silence before shouting everything he did he did because he had to , Faber turned to Sabine broke down crying " I let our son down all i see in my dreams is him asking why daddy why ?!!! "" Faber rested his head on Sabine 's legs and cried , Sabine lovingly stroked his hair , Aurora went closer as she saw this as now an easy catch Faber was gonna turn in to a double agent she could feel it , but what happened next broke her and left her so fearful Faber was clever he grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket turned Aurora round grabbing her hair and had on her knees in seconds with the gun against her head . Aurora looked up at Alfred he was frozen she could see the images in his eyes , Alfred holding her mangled body screaming to the world , a tear slid down her cheek as she felt the fear that this was it , she should have known she was never gonna make it out alive . Even Sabine had gasped as she watched her husband in a moment turn the tables. Faber spoke once more " If you two ever come back here , contact me or my wife again i will shoot her Alfred and i will make you watch is that clear !! " Alfred nodded waiting for Faber to let his soulmate go . Faber finally did let go as Aurora crawled up from her knees . Alfred grabbed her hand and put an arm round her waist , wiping her tears away with her other hand , they both walked past Faber but Alfred let go of Aurora just for a second and punched Faber knocking him to the ground before taking Aurora 's hand again and walking to the door and out of the apartment .   
They got 5 minutes away from the Fabers when Aurora stopped and instantly broke down in Alfred's arms , Alfred did the only thing he could do hold her , like he always has .   
It was just after 6pm when they got back to the safe house , Alfred had not let go of her hand the whole walk there he had to keep her safe he won't lose her , as they entered the safe house they both reluctantly let go of each other 's hands . Straight away Harry ran to them and wrapped his arms round both of them , instantly Aurora stepped back and looked around the room and suddenly it hit her Tom was not here , Aurora shook her hand in shock and sadness as she ran to Neil and they both cried holding each other. Neil , Aurora and Harry finally sat down and talked , Aurora noticed she could not hear Alfred saying anything she turned round from where she was sitting and she noticed Alfred had gone from where he was standing she stood up frantically and walked a round the safe house looking for him , when she reached the bedroom she saw him sitting there just starring at the wall , she entered the room without thought and sat on top of him before kissing him with fire , he put his arms on her waist as she carried on kissing him before bursting in to tears again she sobbed in to his neck repeating " I love you I love you Don't ever leave me please " he reassured her with " I Won't I promise I won't "!! She just held him after that as they both drowned in each other . 

They finally left the bedroom hand in hand , and reached Neil and Harry both looked down at the hands joined to each other . Neil and Harry both smirked before Neil said " finally you sneaky bastards we have known you two were getting it on for months , happy for you both " Aurora 's nerves eased when Harry nodded in agreement . They all jumped as they heard the door go and all reached for their guns instantly only to be met with Faber . Alfred went for him again straight away but Aurora stopped him begging him with her eyes not to he stepped back . Faber took a deep breath before saying " I want to help tell me what i can do " In utter shock they all lowered their guns. They now had a Nazi on side let the games begin . 

 

so guys im back what are we all thinking of Alfora this season ? do we think they are gonna die or survive? Has Aurora lost him forever after kissing Faber ??


End file.
